In This Together
by MyCrAzyWorld
Summary: Based off of 1-29-10 Episode: I decided to write a nice little scene between Jason and Sam since the writers of GH left us high and dry. This is what I think should’ve happened when Jason went home to get ready for the christening.


**So I'm working on the next update for Gone For Good, but first I had to write this. Friday's episode of General Hospital was good…loved the whole scene between Sonny and Dante! Steve Burton looked absolutely amazing in his suit! And the baby was adorable. But I couldn't help but feel let down by the lack of JaSam…and was upset that we didn't even get some Sam. Seriously! The woman has been MIA since Tuesday!  
So I decided to write a nice little scene between Jason and Sam since the writers of GH left us high and dry. This is what I think should've happened when Jason went home to get ready for the christening. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital or the characters.**

Stepping off the elevator to his penthouse Jason can't help but have regrets over the fate of Dominic. Yes the man was an undercover cop and he had betrayed them all for months, but Jason had built a rapport with the younger man. He even had agreed with Sonny that Dominic might have had a future in the business, if Dominic hadn't turned out to be a cop. A cop! Pushing the key into the lock Jason shoves the door with more force than necessary causing it to slam back against the wall. His gaze is immediately drawn to Sam who jumped up from her seat on the couch when the door flew open. "Sam…"

"Jason!" Sam says coming to stand in front of him arms crossed over her chest. "You have to get ready! The christening starts in less than an hour…where have you been? What have you been…?" Sam had always been able to read Jason better than most and she could tell by the tense set in his shoulders and the shadowed expression on his face that something was bothering him. "What's wrong?" She asks uncrossing her arms and reaching a hand out to touch his arm.

With a drawn out sigh Jason reaches out and cups Sam's elbow while turning with the other arm and shutting the door. "Nothing's wrong." He says stepping around her, but she stops him by grabbing his arm.

"I don't think so." Sam says shaking her head. "Something is bothering you Jason, I can tell so don't bother trying to lie to me and saying it's nothing." When Jason just stands there silent and shoves his hands in pockets Sam sighs. "What's going on Jason?"

Jason didn't want to mention Dominic being an undercover cop to Sam because she knew what that meant for the man and he didn't want her to be in any position to have to lie to the cops. Sam already knew too much about his and Sonny's business and it put her in the PCPD interrogation room on numerous occasions. At least once Jason would like for her to be able to look Mac in the eye and tell him she knew nothing. "Sam you said it yourself…I have less than an hour to get ready and be the church for Josslyn's christening. If I'm late or not ready or screw up this day for any reason Carly is going to be seriously upset with me." With a small smile he turns to head up the stairs, but Sam tightens her grip on his arm.

"Nuh uh!" Sam says turning him back around to face her. "You aren't getting off that easily." When Jason gets ready to argue she releases his arm and raises a finger to his lips to silence him. "We haven't really gotten a chance to talk since I've been busy with Kristina and Molly, but the last time we talked Sonny had asked you to look into a claim Michael made against…" But the rest of Sam's words were caught off by the breath that catches in her throat and her eyes go wide. "Dominic…?" She says not able to form the rest of the words.

With a frown Jason nods his head and brushes a loose strand of Sam's hair back. "Dominic…" He had raised his hand to brush back more of Sam's hair but she was quickly out of reach pacing his penthouse softly hitting her forehead and mumbling to herself. "Sam…?" Jason asks stepping closer, but quickly gets out of the way and watches as she paces right past him. ""Sam!" Jason reaches out and stops her so she's facing him.

"So what did you find exactly?" Sam asks staring at Jason, hooking her hair behind her ears. "Are he and Johnny working with some of the Zacchara connections behind yours and Sonny's backs?" Jason looking over her head at the windows Jason shakes his head in reply. "No…so what? Is he mole? A snitch working with the cops to take down Sonny?"

"No." Jason says shaking his head and brushing past Sam. "Dominic isn't just a snitch working with the cops." Jason says turning to see Sam's brow scrunch in confusion. "Dominic is a cop." Jason says watching as Sam's jaw goes slack. "He's been working undercover for over a year…started his assignment with the Zacchara's and has slowly been working his way up the Corintho's organization for months now…" Jason's voice fades as Sam's face takes on a look of horror and her hands come up to cover her face.

"And he's been doing all of this right in front of all of us…for months." Sam says dragging her hand slowly down her face before resting it below her neck.

"Yea." Jason says taking a deep breath. "And from the sound of it all his work has finally paid off because there is a warrant out for Sonny's arrest." When Sam looks at him in wonder he shrugs his shoulders. "Spinelli found it yesterday…"

"Oh my god Jason!" Sam says her arms dropping limply at her sides. "This is all my fault!" She practically shrieks before her pacing starts all over again, not so quietly cursing to herself with every step she took.

It took Jason's mind a minute to catch up and process what Sam had said. Her fault…how? Following in Sam's footsteps he wasn't expecting Sam to turn so quickly on her heel and if it weren't for his quick reflexes she would've fallen backwards trying to avoid running into him. Holding on to Sam's upper arms as she caught her balance in her heels he stares into her eyes and he can see the self recrimination staring back at him. "How is this all your fault?" Jason asks confused.

"Because Jason…" Sam tries to shrug her shoulders, but has difficulty since Jason was holding on to her arms. "You asked me to look into Dominic's background back in July!" Sam says trying to struggle out of his grasp, but his hands won't give. "You trusted me to find out what you thought he might have been hiding and I failed!"

"This isn't your fault Sam."

"Yes it is, Jason." Sam says nodding her head vigorously. "He's a cop and I missed it! How could I have missed something so huge!" Sam says closing her eyes and shaking her head in frustration. "God I'm such an idiot! Can't even do a proper background check on him..."

"Sam. This is not your fault." Jason says forcefully, resisting the urge to shake her.

"Jason I sat right here on this couch…" Sam stops and looks at the couch and shakes her head quickly. "Well not on this couch exactly, but in this living room at least and ran a search on Dominic for you. I assured you that he was clean…er well that you could trust him. I was wrong. Man how was I wrong!" Sam says stomping her foot and hanging her head in dejection. "I screwed up."

"Hey!" Jason says, his voice sharp. Resting a hand under her chin Jason forced her gaze back up to his. "This isn't your fault Sam." Staring into her eyes he hated the blame he saw there. It was in that moment that Jason understood how Sam felt when she was trying to convince him Franco wasn't his fault. It was so important for him to get through to her, that she stopped blaming herself…because it tore him up to see Sam beating herself up over something she couldn't control. "We all accepted Dominic into our lives, all of us giving him the opportunity to find whatever evidence he needed."

"But that night Jason!" Sam says unwilling to left herself off so easy. "That night you called me over and asked for my help…I let you down. I should've found something or looked a little deeper…but I was just so willing to let it go…"

"I was there that night too… remember?" Jason surely did. Sam had looked amazing that night in her undercover waitressing outfit. Jason hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of her. He also remembers that was the night that he looked at Sam and he knew that things between them were changing right before his eyes. He wouldn't know until later, when they were working to find Michael and Kristina, how important Sam had become to him again. Now he couldn't imagine how he had lived without her.

Sam saw the heat enter his eyes and she knew that he had been thinking about her ridiculous outfit that evening. Sam remembered that night clearly, she had received Jason's message that he needed her help and she hadn't even thought about changing, she just went. That night, Sam had felt things shift between her and Jason. It would be another month before she would realize what that truly meant for them. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Sam sighs. "Of course I remember that night, you called me over to help you look into Dominic's background and all I could find was a few petty crimes and maybe a misdemeanor…when obviously there was so much more to be found!"

"You were distracted that night. We both were Sam." And not just by Spinelli and Maxie, Jason silently adds.

"That's no excuse Jason I…"

"You are not to blame for this." Jason cuts her off. "All of us took what Dominic had to say at face value. I didn't second guess the results your search found and neither did Sonny when I told him." When Sam looked like she was ready to argue he starts talking. "We all wanted to believe what Dominic was saying, even after Michael came to Sonny with his accusation. None of us wanted to believe that Dominic had been playing all of us, that he had fooled us for so long." Both stand and stare at each other silently and Jason finally relaxes when he sees the last traces of blame and doubt leave her eyes.

"So what happens now?" When Jason just raises his eyebrows at her question she sighs. "Jason…Dominic is a cop. You can't just …just take care of him." She says arms waving. "He can't just disappear. Especially when the warrant for Sonny's arrest has just come through…it would look too suspicious."

Jason's first response is amazement at Sam's easy acceptance of Dominic's fate…how she didn't even bat an eye at the thought. His second response was to smile and be grateful that he had found someone who truly accepted his life…with no second thoughts. "Sonny and I have considered that." Jason is hesitant to say any more. He really didn't want to tell Sam too much and force her to have to lie to the police later.

Sam didn't like the thoughts that immediately came to mind when Jason doesn't elaborate more on what he and Sonny were going to do. Once again he was keeping something from her and yes she knew it had to do with the business and that she should be used to being kept in the dark on business. It still hurt. Because for the past year, almost, Sam had felt Jason and her had become partners, and not just in the physical and emotional sense, but in the business sense too. He had come to her about Jerry and Claudia possibly working together. Then when Michael and Kristina had run away they worked as a team to find them and bring them back. She stood by his side during the whole Claudia mess…getting caught by Lucky and was even arrested for solicitation for her troubles. Not to mention everything with Franco, she never wavered, even then. So now for Jason to hold back…it hurt. "Well as long as you guys got it under control." Sam says shrugging her shoulders and pulling from his grasp. "You should probably go get ready." Avoiding eye contact Sam turns her back towards Jason. She didn't want him to know his reluctance hurt and she knew that if he saw her face he would see the pain in her eyes.

Jason didn't have to see Sam's face to know she was upset. He was just confused as to why, raking his fingers through his hair Jason steps behind Sam and with a hand under her elbow he urges her to turn to face him, feeling her hesitation the whole time. "Sam I don't want you to worry about what's going to happen. Sonny and I have thought this whole thing through." Jason says figuring that that must be what was bothering her.

"I know Jason." Sam says nodding her head, but keeping her gaze downward. "You know what you're doing and I'm sure you have thought of everything."

"Then…" Jason crouches down so he's eye level with Sam and she's unable to avoid his gaze. "What's wrong?" Jason asks, too tired to play the guessing game with her.

Sam could see the confusion and concern in his eyes and she lets out the breath she had been holding. "I just don't understand why you can't trust me with whatever you and Sonny have planned. I mean…I just…" Raising a hand to brush back her bangs Sam stares at Jason and shakes her head. "This past year you and I have been working side-by-side. In the hospital fire, protecting Spinelli from the Feds, tracking down Anthony Zacchara, rescuing Michael and Kristina, and even bringing down Claudia." Sighing Sam looks away, but brings her gaze back to stare at him. "I was there every step of the way Jason and I thought that meant something!" Sam shouts unable to hold in her frustration anymore.

"It did mean something!" Jason says shocked at Sam's anger.

"Obviously not if you so unwilling to share with me what you're going to do about Dominic." Sam says throwing her arms out wide. "This affects the both of us Jason."

"Sam…" Jason says softly reaching out for her, but she steps out of his reach.

"You said it yourself just a few days ago…I'm a part of your life now!"

"You are." Jason agrees nodding his head and stepping towards her, grateful when she doesn't take a step back.

"Whatever it is you have planned for Dominic...the PCPD is going to call you in no matter what it is…and if you go through that than I will be too. We're in this together Jason and I would like to know what you're getting us into." Sam had lost her steam and it was all because of the look Jason was giving her, she couldn't argue with that look. "Let me in Jason." Sam says quietly.

Pulling Sam back into his arms Jason rubs her back in small strokes and sighs. "I'm sorry for making you think I was pushing you away that wasn't my intention here at all."

"Then what was?" Sam asks into his chest.

"I just don't want you to get caught up in another one of Sonny and my messes." When Sam pulls far enough away to look up at him in confusion he frowns. "You already are stuck in the middle of the Claudia mess and that's not going away any time soon…I just don't want you dragged into this as well."

"I thought I already said this Jason…if you're a part of it, then I'm a part of it." Sam says squeezing him tightly. Feeling so much better now that she knows he was only trying to protect her. Even though she didn't need the protection it was nice to have him looking out for her when his plate was already full with Sonny and Michael. "All you're doing by keeping me in the dark is making me vulnerable to Mac, by not knowing what happened I'm more likely to say something that raises speculation."

"How do you figure that?"

"Please Jason…I'm much better at a cover story once I know what I'm covering up. Going in blind is riskier in my opinion."

"I don't know Sam. They may not even question you at all." Jason says thinking that since it was happening during the christening and Sam was going to be in attendance that the PCPD would have no reason to talk with her.

"We know they're going to Jason…if for nothing else, than because of my connection to you."

"Sam…"

"Jason tell me…I'm going to need to know in case Mac brings me in for questioning." Sam nudges him in the stomach. "The man may work with a bunch of morons, but he actually knows what he's doing."

Shaking his head Jason releases her and runs his hands down the side of her head before leaning into kiss her forehead. "If Mac decides to call you in for questioning I don't want you to have to lie to him." He didn't have to see Sam's face to know she was ready to argue. "Just this once I would like to keep you from perjuring yourself for me or for Sonny."

"I'll be lying either way Jason." Sam says shrugging her shoulders. "Mac is going to ask me all kinds of questions. At least one of them is going to require either an outright lie or at the very least an omission on my part." It was Jason's drawn out sigh that let Sam knew she had won the argument. Trying hard not to gloat she hugs him around the waist before stepping back to stare up at him. "So what are you two going to do?"

Jason could see Sam was pleased with herself for convincing him she needed to know, but he still wished she didn't have a point. "It's going to happen during the christening so Sonny and I both have alibis. The PCPD is going to have a hard time tying anything to us with me standing in front of crowded church and Sonny sitting in the middle of a pew." He could tell Sam wasn't please about the timing, today was supposed to be about family and coming together. But she stayed silent and let Jason talk. "There's a sharp turn in the road leading up to the cliffs…"

"We've taken that route many times on your motorcycle." Sam says softly nodding her head, picturing the turn in her mind.

"Right, you know the one… Well Sonny is going to tell Dominic that he has to go meet a shipment and we have a man in place to shoot out one of his tires when gets to the turn." Checking Sam's gaze for any sign of distress or unease Jason isn't surprised to find none. "The car will go over the edge and any evidence of foul play will be lost in the wreckage…it will appear as if a fatal accident had happened." Jason says gruffly.

"And everyone who knows and cares for Dominic will be none the wiser to his betrayal." Sam says frowning. She had little interaction with Dominic, but she had liked what she saw. "I'm assuming you and Sonny don't plan on telling Carly or anyone else about Dominic."

"We hadn't discussed that far." Jason says shaking his head.

"Well…I think you shouldn't." Sam says hesitant to give her opinion. "Dominic has gotten close to a lot of people in Port Charles…Morgan and Lulu being two that come to mind. It just doesn't seem…I don't know…right? To tell them a man they had respected, admired, and quite possibly loved had been lying to them."

"But to let them mourn the loss of a man who was betraying them with every passing day…that doesn't seem fair either."

"Neither is right or wrong in this situation Jason…but to tell them Dominic was a lie…it's not something they need to know. Not right away at least."

Jason could see Sam really meant what she was saying and he nodded his head. "I think you're right…besides the more who know that Dominic was a cop the more speculation there will be placed on whether it was truly an accident or not."

Sam took a deep breath. "So it's got to happen during the christening?" Sam asks, wishing it could be any other time, then when Carly and Jax were celebrating their daughter and their family.

"Sonny and I will have air tight alibi's that way." Jason says, knowing exactly what was bothering Sam since it was also on his mind.

Nodding her head Sam looks over at the clock Maxie had added to the living room and her eyes go wide. "You won't have an alibi if you don't hurry."

"What?"

"You have less than a half hour to get ready Jason." Sam says urging him to turn around and look at the time. "Go! Get ready before Carly is the one being called into police questioning for your murder."

"She really wouldn't actually do that…" Jason starts to say, but his voice drops off at the speculative look Sam gives him. "I'll be down shortly." He says instead and hurries up the stairs to change.

To Jason's credit it didn't take him even ten minutes to get ready and he was back down stairs. He wore the blue suit…the one that made his eyes pop and drove Sam to distraction. With a slow smile Sam steps towards him and leaning up on her toes she gives him a seductive kiss on the lips before stepping back. "You look very handsome." She says smiling when he tugs at his tie.

"I look ridiculous." Jason says in response before finally taking time to look Sam up and down. "Now you look great." He says holding a hand out for her to take, pulling her in when she does to give her a slow kiss.

Sam had to smile at the compliment, like she had told Krissy…Jason didn't notice her clothes often so when he did say something it made her feel special. "Are you ready to stand in front of God and everyone and promise to love and guide Carly and Jax precious little girl?"

Rolling his shoulders and sighing Jason frowns. "Don't remind me." He grumbles reaching for her hand. "Are you ready to go? I thought I should maybe get there a bit early."

"You're right you should." Sam agrees taking Jason's hand and following him out the door. "But if you could drop me off at my apartment on the way that would be great."

"You apartment?" Jason asks pressing the button for the elevator.

"Well I forgot my present for Josslyn there and I promised Molly and Kristina that I would go with them. They're planning to pick me up at my place so we can all arrive together…is that alright?" Sam asks turning to face him as the elevator starts moving.

"I was just hoping to have you by my side during this whole thing."

"I'll be there for you too." Sam winks as the elevator chimes and the doors open. "You'll do fine."

"So you say." Jason says, walking next to her with a hand resting on her lower back and holding the exit door open for her.

"Well you're going to have to face your fear of the spotlight because Carly isn't going to let you hide in the shadows like Spinelli did." Sam says smiling.

"Lucky me." Jason mumbles helping Sam into the SUV. When Sam just laughs in response he closes the door and walk around and climbing into the driver's side.

"Ready or not…you're going to have to do this." Sam says reaching between the seats to grab his hand. "A lot more is riding on this now than just Carly's expectations."

She didn't have to say it aloud. Both knew she was referring to the fact that Jason needed this alibi. With a reassuring smile and a light squeeze of her hand he pulls it away and starts the engine. The future of everyone close to him hung in the air for the next few hours and it didn't sit well with Jason that all he could do was stand in front of a church as everything took place.

**Ok quickly going to say after you all finished reading…My sister and I when we talk about this soap always refer to Dominic as Dante. In fact, I think I can count on one hand how many times I've referred to him as Dominic before this one-shot. So with that being said…if I have Dante in places where it should've been Dominic I apologize for any confusion! This was quite difficult to write in that aspect since he has always been Dante to me. Hopefully you all could follow it easily!  
Just a quick thanks to everyone who reads this…I hope you all enjoyed it since it was a lot of fun to write! And I can't wait to hear what you all have to say about what I thought should've happened!**


End file.
